The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as "Gar Jumbo", and which is broadly similar to the Autumn Rosa Plum Tree (patented), of which it is most closely similar, but from which it is distinguished therefrom in bearing fruit which is larger in size, deeper and richer in skin color, and having a heavier bloom.
The new variety is broadly characterized by bearing fruit that is most similar to the Autumn Rosa Plum Tree (patented) with which it ripens at approximately the same time, but from which it is distinguished therefrom by producing a plum which is significantly larger than the plum produced by the "Autumn Rosa" tree.
In an effort to upgrade his fruit products, the applicant is continuously on the alert to locate new varieties that might appear as sports or mutations on the fruit trees of any of his several farms. In the development of new and distinct varieties of plums, the applicant has germinated and grown thousands of randomly pollinated seedlings to maturity, and evaluated the resultant trees and their fruit. The subject variety is a result of his efforts in germinating the aforementioned seedlings.
The plum tree of the present invention is noteworthy for the larger fruit that is produced, the deeper skin color, and the significantly heavier bloom, than that produced by the "Autumn Rosa" variety.